dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CompleCCity
---- A fully-English comment Hi! This time, I'll talk in my much better English. I thought you were in that vicinity (Hamburg & Wolfsburg), but my memory of the German map has gotten so, so bad. I finally just went and looked up a map (on Google, who'd think of that?) :) So your state is where most of my father's family lives now, although they come from Pommern, before the war. The group near Hamburg actually lives in Das Altes Land, south of the city. Some did go to Schleswig-Holstein. You said you live near Wolfsburg? That one family I visited lives in the city, proper. (My mother's family is German, too -- I'm that American anomaly, 3rd-generation on all sides but of 100% one ethnic group. However, I don't know where in Germany they came from or where they ended up after the war; there was soooo much disruption and movement! I have quite a story about how we kept in touch with my father's family after the war.) Is your family from Niedersachsen originally, before the war? I was born in Milwaukee, which is north of Chicago, but I lived in Chicago for my first 20 years after college, so I feel like more of a Chicagoan than a Milwaukeean. Everyone I met in Germany knew about Chicago and Al Capone, although we have a lot of other colorful history, too. For instance, Chicago is the city where a river leaks! :) (Really.) Mostly, it's a key city of really tall sky-scrapers, the city where the International style of architecture took hold. (Not that I'm a fan of it -- I'm grateful for the many examples of "postmodern" architecture these days.) However, I've lived in Cleveland now for almost as long, so I'm starting to identify myself as a Clevelander. Cleveland, well, Cleveland is a bit of a pit, but then so is much of the American Midwest these days. My husband got a good job here, and we could afford a house (which was impossible in Chicago), so we moved. And it's a small Chicago in many ways -- a lovely skyline, just a lot smaller. The arts & sports. Lots of museums, although again, smaller ones. (The Rock & Roll Hall of Fame is especially nice.) We're on a shallower Great Lake, in a different direction, but it's still "the lake" in everyday speech. (We're south of Lake Erie, while Chicago is west of Lake Michigan.) And the lake still mitigates some of the otherwise horrible midwestern weather. What's your home like? As for your feminine writing style, partly it's word choice. ("Lovely" is one example.) Partly, yes, your interests in relationships and fleshing a character out emotionally. Bitter Lily (talk) 18:26, February 16, 2017 (UTC) New Picture I love it! Now, see, that's the feminine side of you coming out! LOL : Again, I don't really understand what the image's to do with some feminine traits… An – except the not visible dog – all girl party? The comment? Placing an image at all? Placing an image with a female main character while being male myself? :wonder: : I love it, too. (If I may say so.) Never ever again in a following playthrough I did manage to capture this exact moment. The deed – and this facial expression, the coldness, dispassionateness… her motion, effortless, this ease… and her left hand – I don't know a word to describe it… it's perfect. This is a perfect screenshot. It's perfection has nothing to do with the looks of my char – I even don't like her anymore –, it's simply the animation. Perfect. : I love it, too. : By the way, I've removed your second signature for the heading's edit, but placed one at your last comment. Not your real signature, of course. A template that is used for such cases. And I hope my change to the second heading is linguistically correct. CompleCCity (talk) 11:25, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :: Answering the last paragraph first: thanks for fixing my mess! And yes, the second heading is now fully English! (LOL) :: As for the pic, it's partly, I suppose, the all-girl party. :: Mostly, I'm afraid, I was making a joke. Few people would consider the dialog line, "No one threatens my friends and lives!" to be feminine. And you're right: the pose & body language are very efficiently violent. Although... that efficiency is part of what I myself consider feminine in the context of the dialog line. I've spent a fair amount of energy in feminist studies, and it is not necessarily "feminine" to accept rape & murder. Not at all. When a true woman sets her heart on killing, she'll commit to it fully. But it will be in defense of herself or her loved ones -- her friends, in this case. I'm personally convinced that the US army kicked and screamed before allowing women on the battlefield because the generals feared, bone-deep, that it would limit their options for wars of aggression. ::: *politics alert* Of course, that's not the way reality is playing out: women are dying in a war of aggression in the Middle East right now, and it's not causing their sisters to demand withdrawing. *sigh* *End politics alert* :: So the dialog line was actually something I'd honestly call feminine. It's just that most people would see the pic & my comment and assume I had to be joking. Although... I've run through the encounter, of course. I've always let the dude live after he spilled what he knew. Was your PC in fact executing him afterward, as opposed to threatening him before? :: --Bitter Lily (talk) 20:07, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks, I wanted the first two headings being related to each other, by their wording. And you did me a great favor by adding that "semi" – bugged me that there was an "a" and an "an" before… :::Hm… Might be we have different points of view about the image's aesthetics. Or talk past each other. I didn't have "efficiency" in my mind, and her violence is not something leaping to my eye. It's there, yes, but more under the surface. Or no, not hidden, but not the foremost thing. Cold, dispassionate – that disguises the violence somehow. Perhaps you think of the attributes "effortless" and "ease", I mentioned, when talking about efficiency. But I thought of them in a more physically aesthetic sense, such as watching an acrobat can be a pleasure. :::And for me the most important aspect is this left hand, I didn't find words for. It looks so… playful, so detached, so… as if she held a picture or a book in her right hand, looking at that – instead of murdering somebody just at that very moment. The left hand makes the deed something, that might happen every day and would be an absolutely common thing for her. :::You know – I love this screenshot, this scene. :::Though I was in the army myself, military/national service (don't know about your laws regarding this, but when I was 18 I could have refused to fight, and doing social services instead, or fulfill the 15 months as a soldier), and although today German soldiers are involved internationally, too, my heart is not with the army. Not as yours. And I think this really has to do with the countries we live in, we are from. :::So I can only theoretically share your feelings about female soldiers, the battlefield, etc. When was it that women were allowed to the front? :::And I'm really interested in the background of those studies, and if your thoughts about women and violence only came together with these studies, or if there was a specific interest in and reason for this topic. But I don't want you to answer this here, please no. Perhaps someday, somewhere else… :::This sentence was no prob for to-be queen Lilith Cousland and her bard education. And as she relied on her diplomatic skills as well, specifically persuasion, and planned to go into politics – now, what's a little lie to get some more information, out of an assassin? In the end it wasn't something to struggle with later… :::I think she often lied – everytime, it served her purpose. Cold, planning, selfish, and with a goal – there you have your efficiency, after all. :::And what about my current "punk"? --CompleCCity (talk) 18:43, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :::: How about elegant? For the left hand? As for the line -- yes, I took that into account when I called her efficient. It's going to be interesting playing my Lady Anissa Cousland, who is willing to steal, but still considers honor to be the quintessential virtue of a noble, and hates lying. (And there I go again with my word choices!) :::: As for your current "punk" LOL, I can't remember what Tamlen looks like. Is that him on the left, and getting pulled into the eluvian on the right? Or is that your PC on the left, and NOT getting pulled into the eluvian on the right? Assuming the latter, I focus personally on the portrait on the left & the second quote. It's an interesting combo... What is his name? :::: Integrating women into US combat positions is still on-going; right now, they mostly serve "alongside" troops. I have nooooo interest in serving in the military, and opposed the Vietnam draft, but I do think it's a feminist victory that's underway. We have a "volunteer army" today -- mostly composed of the poor, of whom we have all too many. (Coincidence? Yeah, sure.) I won't go into a political rant here, I won't, I won't. And yes, maybe somewhere else, sometime else... :::: I was aware of German compulsory service back in '76, when I was in Konstanz. A number of the male students talked about moving to Berlin to avoid it -- was that why you thought of that move? Plus, there were two "Kontrolleurs" on the city buses who apparently could serve in that fashion as conscientious objectors. I don't know what it was, but I could be certain that one or the other of them would climb on board fully half of the buses I rode. Mind you, I of course had a validated ticket at all times, so they were in fact providing a valuable social service in exchange for their military service! LOL I could go into Kontrolleur stories if you want... Nah, you had to be there. :::: -- Bitter Lily (talk) 21:30, February 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Tying up loose ends … Hard to decide where to begin – after some days of absence here. And I hope I won't repeat myself … ::::: I think I answered this at another place, but for the sake of consistency: the left side of the (soon to be removed/changed/updated) screenshot is a portrait of my Dalish elf, Tamlen's on the right edge, and below is – again – my Delorian, being pushed away by the eluvian's eruption. ::::: My choice for the "combo" of quotes: Well, the first one's clearly a direct quotation from Tamlen when he's examining the mirror, shortly before the eruption happens. The second one … now, it is not related to my character, or the scene. I was thinking, "what could be an appropriate answer to this?" "Blackness" … the Chant of Light came to my mind, and there I found this sentence about "light(ning)", which somehow matched the situation. (I, of course, am aware that this eluvian and that force have nothing to do with the quotation's purpose. ) ::::: So, you were a hippy? ::::: I love the thought that being born in 68 makes me a child of that generation. Well, actually not, but I sometimes feel like one. And I have a four-CD edition of Woodstock in my possession. (Though it's not my favorite music style.) ::::: No, that Berlin idea came later … ::::: In Germany the weapon laws and related differ from those in the U.S., I suppose. To be allowed hunting, here, and thus being allowed to own a weapon and carry it more or less publicly, you need to take an exam (with a preparatory course of around half a year). Since my father is a hunter and has a hunting district of his own, I took this exam with 16 years of age, the earliest permitted. ::::: Back then it was common belief that having a game license would make a conscientious objection to military service (is my dict correct here? ) completely pointless. ::::: Today, I think, I would try it. I'm sort of a pacifist. I don't use … I haven't used violence since my teen years, and I haven't gone hunting since I was 20 or so. But I don't regret not having refused the draft. I look back to that time with mostly positive memories, and I really do think that it has done me good. (For example, I wouldn't have the physical strength, I have, without it.) ::::: I'm not sure I got the point with those "Kontrolleur stories" … ::::: Heading on to other topics … --CompleCCity (talk) 15:50, March 9, 2017 (UTC) New Contrib Yes, I should let you know that I made that new forum post. (A little late...) But you will be the first to hear, before I post to the world, that I decided on the extreme surgery for Alistair. I realized that I can get Massive Silverite armor -- the Juggernaut set -- in the Brecilian, where I want to go right after Lothering. My itinerary is set for a very roundabout way to Redcliffe, via the Brecilian, Denerim, and the Circle Tower -- I just will have to be careful NOT to get the news that my fellow noble, Arl Eamon, is deathly ill. At that point, I'll be in shape to deal with not just Connor, but the Urn immediately after. Then it's off to Orzammar. (Normally, I race to get to the Circle Tower & my extra stat points -- and my healer. Since I won't collect the healer this game, it's less urgent. It will also be interesting to see what the Fade is like at a higher level.) And then there's the DLC's. Having to wait for a high enough tier is annoying! Probably, Shale & Ostagar after Redcliffe/Urn. I should be a high enough level to get good stuff by then, and geographically, they're reasonably convenient. But Warden's Keep... I suppose I walk right past it on the way to the Circle Tower, and hit it on my way back to Denerim to speak to the good Brother -- or rather, to his evil stand-in assistant. It's a long time to ignore that annoying quest arrow in camp. Anyway, I should be able to collect fabulous, silverite Tank armor from those selfish Tevinter revenants by Alistair's 10th or 11th level -- I hope. Or die trying... So I want him able to wear it by then. Bonus Announcement: Not only did I go and make a forum post, I've actually contributed (sort of) to the wiki!! Please check out Talk: Cailan's armor set. Wow! I'm helping in a minor, querulous way to build this lovely group resource. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 17:59, February 23, 2017 (UTC) : Actually, if you could do something about the entry for Cailan's Armor Set, I'd appreciate it. I don't know how to fix it! (See the bottom of the Talk Page for the stuff I spotted as missing.) For once, I've found something easy to pester you about. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 15:12, February 24, 2017 (UTC) A break in the conversation I'm stepping away for a little bit, I'm afraid. And mourning Anissa, just a bit. I'll come back and start over, and maybe redo her name -- but try again for the personality. I like it! And after all that mulling, I'll keep my plan for respeccing Alistair, I'm afraid. What happened is that I discovered that some of my favorite mods are NOT installed, even though NexusMods indicates they are. Somehow, somewhen, the contents of those folders vanished! I'm going to have to reinstall those mods and start over. But for safety's sake, I don't want to do it while my husband is mid-game. His Lord Nathan Cousland in the Deep Roads, almost to the point of heading to Denerim for the Landsmeet. And he (the player) just told me he doesn't care about actually defeating the Archdemon -- like your Lady Cousland, his Lord Cousland simply wants to see Howe die writhing at his feet. (For one thing, he's installed a mod that he wants to see play out. Could putting one mod in actually erase the contents of other folders? Seems unlikely...) So I've got to wait through the rest of the Deep Roads & rescuing Anora, is all. It's been wonderful chatting with you... Auf Wiedersehen! (Fully intending: "See you again!") : Actually, I don't have to step away soooo fast. You never told me your new PC's name, or anything about him.-- Bitter Lily (talk) 15:13, February 24, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you for spotting the confusion in user IDs. See the Alistair/Alastair thread & Bitterlily's talk page for more details. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 17:36, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :: For all further concerns regarding the ID confusion, please see Bitter Lily's talk page. --CompleCCity (talk) 23:11, March 1, 2017 (UTC) : Are you here right now? You just commented on a talk page I'd posted on, but when I try to get to you on chat, you're not available. Cry.gif (Hmmm. I guess you have to click it.) I want to respond to several of the things you've said on my talk page, but I have to go prep something for a Pathfinder game I'm running... tonight! But if we can chat for a minute first... I'll stay. Ooops! a signature is needed, and... no, I didn't use "Cry.gif" correctly. Drat! -- Bitter Lily (talk) 16:04, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :: I'm sorry -- I left our chat, only to waste time reading PC Magazine's review of Pillars of Eternity, rather than see your last question. I thought your last comment on my Talk page was extremely helpful! I haven't been offended by anything you've said. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 18:09, March 3, 2017 (UTC) ::: No need for apologies – we bid goodbye, didn't we? (This also would make your reading not a "waste of time"! ) ::: Thanks! For all. ::: I think I don't have to go further into details here, so … heading on to other topics … --CompleCCity (talk) 16:00, March 9, 2017 (UTC) More Stupid English Tricks Rueful comment on the English language. * Believe it or not, these are all "legal:" * This doesn't sound right to me, but might be British: * This is just wrong: ... I think I can actually explain this set, amazingly enough. In "have to recruit" and "have a recruit," "have" means different things, but it really is the verb. So you have to negate it with "don't have." (On this side of the pond, anyway.) In "have recruited" and "have had to recruit," the actual word "have" is only part of a complex verb -- it's just an auxiliary verb. So you negate it with "haven't." Such fun! :) -- Bitter Lily (talk) 20:15, March 5, 2017 (UTC) : You're welcome to feeling amused at my choice of wording. : Now that you point this out, I can't than feeling irritated about my words there. I believe, I thought, I might be using this auxiliary verb "do" a little too often. Sometimes I think that's coming from my proper English education decades ago, but I observe other people to use it much more seldom. Well, saved on the wrong place, obviously … : Speaking about linguistics: You would do me a great favor pointing me to mistakes (or bad wording) in my welcome message, here at the top. (Perhaps that also lets you feel a little less "outgunned" (without hyphen, according to my dictionary). ) : By the way, I've done a little formatting to your above entry; hope, you agree. (Otherwise I'll revert it to your version, of course.) --CompleCCity (talk) 16:25, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :: Responding to your comments in reverse order: :: I don't mind you correcting my formatting one bit. But it would help me so much if you explained what you do as well as doing it. I'm not good at all at abstracting principles from a few examples of code. :: Whoa, I've been corrected -- on my use of English! Oh no! Actually, I often have run-on sentences these days -- what Grammar Girl calls comma splices. And I often stick wrong hyphens in just to placate ignorant spellcheckers. Outgunned... oh, wait, this isn't an example. Drat! :: I've edited your Welcome Message; feel free of course to revert or change anything I did. I noticed after I hit Publish that I skipped inserting an "and" somewhere -- I'll leave that as a puzzle for you. :: Under the circs, you might try not correcting your use of "don't" and see what happens. Certainly, we use "don't" in places where we wouldn't use "do." ::* "You do have to recruit Shale" is emphatic. :::: Maybe you're in an argument about it. Or maybe you're talking about visiting Cadash Thaig, and then say: "Of course, you do have to recruit Shale in order to get access to the thaig." ::* "You don't have to recruit Shale" is the ordinary form of negation. :::: Maybe you're talking about getting the Helm of Honnleath, and you add: "You don't have to recruit Shale after you fight Kitty & get the Helm." :: I hope this helps. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 17:00, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::: I always insert (opposed to styling rules) a double line break between comments of different users – makes it more readable, I think. ::: I knew of – and do use – the emphasizing meaning of "do" in combination with a verb. But thanks! ::: Actually, the Wiktionary lists "out-gunned", though the "outgunned" article seems to be the main one, containing more information. My online dictionary doesn't know of the hyphen version. ::: Well, the welcome topic is discussed elsewhere … ::: But now for the reason, I really came here for – an explanation of what I did to your formatting. :::* If you need a direct comparison, open the former version in a new window. :::* What you were trying to do, was simulating something like a table, by inserting as many periods as necessary to make the explanations appear at the (nearly) same postion for each line – but that didn't work out perfectly. :::** The reason for this is that the wiki's default font isn't a monospaced one, with fixed symbol widths, such as Courier. Each symbol, each letter or number uses the space it needs to be displayed, with "w" being far more wide than "i" or "." (proportional typeface). :::* The easiest way to establish such purpose is, make a real table. And that is what I did. :::* A wiki table opens with . | marks a column, while |- opens up a new row. :::** So basically the code for the first two table rows would have been: :::** If you want to spare some space, or for other reasons, you can omit the line break within one table row and place the column contents in one line by adding a second pipe ("|"): |You have to recruit Shale.||Necessary |- :::* Special elements, I inserted: :::** As this now wasn't a bullet point list anymore, I inserted ("list item") at each row – I could have used "•" as well, this one you'll find by clicking on "more +" in the upper toolbar, here. :::** I wanted the table to appear as a continuation of your bullet point list, but placing a table inside one, breaks the list. So I had to trick, and told the whole table to be indented by 40 pixels (one bullet (and one colon) counts as 20 px). As this is a style, applied to the whole table, such an element is placed in the table opening header, behind the {|: {| style="margin-left:40px" Besides the syntax, kind of self-explanatory, I think. Of course there's also "margin-right", "-top" and "-bottom". :::** Then I noticed that you continued this quasi-table, but interrupted by a superior list element. And not only once, so I had to make several real tables. Problem is, by default the column widths adjust automatically to the cell content. Which led to the fact that the following ones used different column widths than the main table. Well, happily there's a way to define a fixed width: |width=240px| You have to recruit Shale.||Necessary This is a style element (you could as well use |style="width:240px"|…) that has to be defined in the specific column, it should apply to, and as such isn't placed in the table header, rather at the first column. (And it also only has to be placed once for each table.) :::*** If you want to style a certain column/row/cell, again such a pipe has to be inserted, to separate the style element from the cell content. ::: So, here you have your first lesson about wiki tables. Pretty much for a start, I guess, but you don't have to (phew!) learn it all at once, just come back here in case you need it someday. ::: Did I mention that I'm a huge fan of tables? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:03, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Code I tried to post a picture to my user page, but failed hopelessly to decipher your code. I feel... out-gunned by the complexity (compleCCity? ) here. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 22:39, March 8, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks for the compliments! (I understand this as such.) (And of course the double-C shall read as x.) : As a first step: add File: between the opening link brackets, point you to some help pages for images?) : Always glad to help you, you're welcome! --CompleCCity (talk) 16:39, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :: Yay! Huzzah! It worked! The whole wide world will see my beautiful Sarkany! (All right, maybe not.) Thank you very much. :: Btw, I somehow thought the name of the file was Sarkany_Portrait, so that mistake was just that. But the "File:" in front... that was ignorance! Thank you again. -- Bitter Lily (talk) 17:06, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::: You're not really wrong with that underscore. Hm … Now it comes to something, that isn't defined absolutely in the guidelines. :::* There are two ways to link to something on a wiki page (and the image on your user profile is just such a link to the file "page"): with single or with double brackets. :::** If you use single brackets, the complete HTTP address has to be inserted as the link, followed by a space and then the text, as it shall be displayed. Examples: :::*** "outgunned" at Wiktionary leads to "outgunned" at Wiktionary It's marked as an external link by the symbol behind it. :::*** https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/outgunned – this it looks if you don't place a display text: https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/outgunned Bad. :::** Double brackets only work for internal links, with additional syntax elements expanded to Wikipedia and all Wikia hosted wikis. Also for different language versions of both. :::** Difference in appearance (you already know about these, but I want this to be complete): :::*** Internal format: Konstanz leads to Konstanz, :::*** while the external format Konstanz leads to Konstanz. :::*** A truly internal link: Dragon Age Wiki leads to Dragon Age Wiki. :::*** Formatting this as an external link, offers some surprise: Dragon Age Wiki misses the external symbol: Dragon Age Wiki. That's because it's a ''truly internal'' link, right from this wiki. :::**** Quasi-''internal'' links to Wikipedia and other wikis need the pipe and a display text, which for truly internal links only is used to display a title different from the original one. :::* Now, different contributors use different (and oftentimes inconsistent) ways to format their internal links. And this not only applies to untrained editors, no, admins do it as well. It depends on convenience: for some people it's easier to copy-paste the HTTP address (and make a quasi-''external'' link), for some it's easier to copy-paste the page title (and thus creating an internal link). I have my own opinion on this topic: I always use the internal format where it works. This not only spares some memory space, but makes maintenance tasks easier: If a page is moved, a redirect is created (I already explained this). Well, optimally now all links, referring to that page, should be changed to reflect and link to the renamed page, instead of it's redirect. The easiest way to do so is, opening the "What links here" page for the redirect, and editing all pages on that list. Open page, edit, search for OLD PAGENAME, replace with NEW PAGENAME. But: if the link was created using the external format, you won't find it this way. That means: more work. Again: bad. :::** A disadvantage of my method: Since some time, Wikia doesn't display the namespace for non-main space pages anymore in front of its title. So the page title of your image isn't File:Sarkany Portrait.PNG anymore, instead only Sarkany Portrait.PNG, in the file namespace. (Which caused your mistake.) So one has to have this in mind when creating an internal link … :::* As you perhaps noticed with all these examples: the spaces within internal page (and file) titles are replaced by underscores in the address. So it wasn't wrong and would have worked as well, to type File:Sarkany_Portrait.PNG, but if you take a look at the image page, you see the title displayed without the underscore. ::: You really think I should start writing guides? IDK … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:09, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Grammar guides Hey! Happened to notice you asking about grammar guide recommendations (I swear I wasn't snooping, just bored and skimming recent changes lol!) As a nerd who actually reads grammar books for fun I thought I'd offer a couple suggestions: * "Eats, Shoots & Leaves" by Lynne Truss is excellent for punctuation help, one of my favorite books of all time. * "The Great Typo Hunt" by Jeff Deck isn't so much a guide, but a great look into everyday mistakes and how to correct them. * "Alphabet Juice" by Roy Blount is currently on my massive to-read book pile in the dining room; not sure yet how helpful it is yet, but it's certainly comprehensive. * Grammar Girl is the best site I've found online for all things grammar (I use it to figure out word choices, such as "effect" vs "affect"). Hope you find this useful! -- 05:16, March 10, 2017 (UTC) : Thank you! Oh, I know this kind of not snooping, something I do all day … : Though I think I won't order printed books, rather stick to online sources. This last one I just bookmarked, looks like fun to read. And I think, I'll start here. Some other tips for navigating there? (And now, and for the first time, my completely new and fancy signature in action – tada:) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:54, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :: I took advantage of your convo and took a peek at Grammar Girl. That looks fun and informative, but may be a bit disjointed for you. Still, I hope it helps. And I want to thank you, Kelcat, for the ref: I've signed up for the newsletter. I've already been re-informed about my highly improper way of joining clauses together with just a comma. :: I admire your new sig, compleXity. It's great! Or is still CompleCCity in ordinary type? compleCCity? cCC? In any case, your new sig makes you look important, like an editor! An editor who could get together a group to write a brief guide on using the interface, tips on how to code things, and common conduct guidelines for new forum users. A single how-to guide that would utterly skip all the stuff that's only relevant for wikia articles. (It would, of course, link to the set of such guides already in place.) With the death of Bioware's social forum, there's bound to be more clueless chatters like me coming here, don't you think? :: I'm going to thank Kelcat on her own talk page, so I might happen to copy this request, too... -- Bitter Lily (talk) 17:26, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::: I insist on the double-C! It was not unavailability of "complexity" that let me choose this name. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:13, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Improvements to my welcome message I post this here, because here is where this message is placed, and here is where I started the topic. As you possibly have noticed, Lily, I undid your changes to my message. I asked you to point me to mistakes, but not to edit them by yourself. Sorry for that misunderstanding … But of course I accept your ideas, see your points. I have questions: * "(I feel free to remove inappropriate things again…)" ** You removed "again". Why? At least in German it is proper use of the word "wieder", if someone placed something and then removed/deleted it again. "Again" in this case isn't related to "remove" directly, but to the preceding action. I don't understand this … * Um … well, seems to be only one question. After clarifying this I will implement your other changes, because those are clear and understood. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:45, March 10, 2017 (UTC) : I am so sorry for treading on your toes! Please accept my apologies. There were a lot of bitty edits to make, but clearly I should have copied your text, pasted it below yours, and edited that. : Do take note, please, that you would do well to hunt for the missing "and." : All I can say is that in English, "again" could only refer to "remove," the only verb in this clause/sentence. For instance, you didn't undo my changes to your Welcome Message again this time; you didn't have to, because I've only edited it once. But if I were to go and do it again, you no doubt would undo those changes again. (With a lot more annoyance!) I doubt you want your policy to be that as long as people post only one inappropriate remark or image, you won't remove it! LOL : -- Bitter Lily (talk) 17:48, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :: Better now? :: I left out "one where". Tell me if it's really necessary, or if it does indeed work as is now. :: I guess, after you read the comma splice article (which I didn't, only noticed it), the puzzle of the missing "and" is related to "you talk to me here, I answer you on your talk page". Well, in my opinion these are not two separate main sentences, it's more of a enumeration or something like this. Okay, I changed it, but without using "and" … :: It's not like you "treaded on my toes" … There are some general guidelines, specific to the user namespace. (Not sure, they're all listed here, on this wiki.) ::* Other users' profile, sub- and talk pages in general don't have to be edited. ::** An exception might be to change outdated links, for example after a page move. It would be okay, if your image would be renamed, that e.g. I go and edit your profile, updating the link. But nothing more, only this. ::*** That's also the reason why I didn't fix your link, but only told you, how it's done. (This way you also have some greater learning curve. ) ::* This is why I said on the forum, you wouldn't be allowed to edit my Delorian page. As well as I am not allowed to edit your CompleCCities page. Which of course changes, if you explicitly give me the permittance. ::* Edits on user talk pages: Well, of course you are allowed to edit – in terms of add a discussion/topic/post. And you're also allowed to edit that one later. ::** You are not allowed to edit other users' comments, in terms of changing the plain text they wrote. (Same for article talk pages and the forum.) ::*** The link-update exception applies here as well, though should be handled with caution: I usually retain the old link display, by adding the link with a pipe, otherwise the original and the following comments' context might get confusing. ::** It is allowed, for improvements in readability, to add headings on talk pages, "sign" unsigned comments with the related templates, insert line breaks, and adjust indentings. Again: same for the forum. ::** It is not allowed, even if it improved readability, to fix other peoples' typos, make links out of some text, or format their text with bold or italic styles. ::** This all is much more sensitive on a user's talk page: here you theoretically don't have these readability permittances, it's at last some other user's page, and their responsibility. ::*** So it was bold, if not to say cheeky, by me to do some of the changes I did on your talk page. I accepted similar changes by you on my page. And I'd say, we're both okay with this, else we would have said something, wouldn't we? ::**** This also applies to my format change of your comment into a table, even if it's on my talk page. Sure, I have all the rights here, but out of respect for your contribution I shouldn't have done it, plainly. That's why I told you about, and said, I would revert it if you wish so. ::**** Something else that is affected by these guidelines: yesterday I added a short comment to your talk page, a request for a chat … and later undid it, when I was going offline. (You can see it in the history – I know, Greek.) That wasn't absolutely correct, I'' theoretically shouldn't delete something from ''your talk page. So, there you have all the rights, to re-add it or ban me from the page or whatever else comes to your mind. ::* So, this is why you shouldn't edit my welcome message. And not even reply to it directly below. That one isn't a comment per se, it's … the intro. (I would have removed such a copy-edit-reply to it as well.) :: I hope you noticed the ";)" at the end of my undo summary. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:17, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Feel free to comment directly on the CompleCCities of English page. When you said you were not allowed to do so, I thought you meant the software prevented it! So now I have the right to... WHAT? Hmmm. I'm going to have to think about this one! Well, however the edits & un-edits & re-edits came about, your intro looks good to me! Although the missing "and" is still out there to hunt down... (No, it wasn't related to "you talk to me here, I answer you on your talk page". I took that the same way you did.) One thing I did try and find (through pages of Greek) was that "one where." I had a "one where" where? -- Bitter Lily (talk) 02:47, March 16, 2017 (UTC) News from the Front I'm in a punch-drunk mood, I can tell. I ran one Pathfinder game on Friday, and promptly started prepping for the one on Monday. "At last," I thought, "time to get back to Dragon Age." But no... I've spent the last two days on the Pathfinder messageboards, trying to get answers to some questions for both games. In Friday's game, we're coming up on the big finale, and I belatedly realized that I didn't know where the McGuffin* that the party has been searching for is actually hidden. (* That'll send you off to the dictionaries! ) So I had to work a few technical details out. And now tomorrow I have to actually write up that changeling NPC I told you about the other week, but never finished. And this when we ended Monday's game with the gnome up on a table, excitedly waving a lit torch about, the elf up on the stove, grimly prepared to throw a flask of Alchemist's Fire, and the human magus (having sheathed her intelligent sword as nigh-useless) standing there with her hands still outstretched after casting a spell. The NPC human is kneeling behind the magus, trying to pick a lock to get the party out of this mess. The final two humans are huddled against the far wall, with the elf's pet tiger guarding them as requested -- albeit choosing the spot directly in front of the elf's stove for carrying that request out. One of the pair, however, just cast a light spell on a rat in the opposite corner of the kitchen. What? All this excitement over one rat? No. No, it's over the rat's 299 buddies rampaging madly in the kitchen. When the Bestiary claimed a rat swarm would be an easy fight, I believed the game writers... Hah! Rat swarms are nothing to mess with, let me tell you! They're also complicated to run... I still have a post to make in the Homebrew forum (being dissatisfied with the rules), and some replies to make. But at least it was just rats. Apparently, it's been known for a swarm of cockroaches to out-run as well as out-gun a low-level party, and nibble them to death. Ugh! What a horrible death to have on your tombstone! In short, this babbling is all that you're going to get out of me, likely for days, and it's been basically a week already since I last wrote you. Feh! I will at least chase down & READ everything you've written, in all the nooks and crannies this convo has taken. But given how long it takes me to write... I don't know how much I'll be able to say in response. Could I ask for one big favor, all the same? Would you please copy all the comments you've given me about codes over to a user space page for me? Like my CompleCCities of English page? It would be so helpful to know where to look for this stuff! Good night! :) -- Bitter Lily (talk) 02:47, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :I can't tell anymore (eternally?) what was in my mind with that "one where", but I might have found the missing "and": I list three things in the first sentence, all separated by commas rather than the last list item being added via "and" (or "or"). Right? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:07, October 9, 2019 (UTC) re: Those Edits are Tricky Hi CompleCCity, first, let me say I am so sorry about the accidental edit. My fiance was trying to read a forum to me from his laptop (and he knows not to do that while I'm editing or writing code) and our six month old puppy was trying to knock my Chromebook to the floor. I'm assuming there are magic puppy food goblins in it and he was trying to free them for loot. Thing is, I cannot figure out how to undo that whole edit. I was actually trying to add a bug section for the main page and get someone on a non-PS system to verify bugs. I've got both the PS3 and PS4 version, and I've completed the PS3 versions of Unfinished Business ...more than eight times (big DA fan) with no problem. I'm running the PS4 version for the 2nd time (had to get it for the DLCs as soon as I got a PS4 last year) and this was a major problem. So I wanted to: 1. find others on XBox/PC who could verify -and- 2. find someone to test a theory that Dorian Pavus' necromancy skills are what glitch it. I never intended to edit the Talk Page, beyond asking for gamer backup. lol. Then I couldn't figure out how to roll it back. My fiance assured me he will never read his forum aloud to me again, on pain of being skewered with Kindness, my six foot (r/l) war spear. I really really apologize. The puppy has no comment on the matter and denies his technosidal tendencies. We're seeking an intervention and treatment for him. Ultimately the screw up was mine. Do you know if there's a way to fix it? I would be more than happy to undo this. Rilriia (talk) 10:46, July 5, 2017 (UTC) : If you've read my intro section, here at the top, you see why I'm replying to you here instead of moving to your talk page … : First: Nothing to worry about – I already have undone your edits to my comment, leaving your edits on the bug section untouched. : Second: That's not really so tricky. In the upper right corner of the page, where you can "add topic", you can also call the page's "history". Then you can compare the relevant edits by checking their two small circles – et voilà, there's an "undo" feature at the top in the heading that shows the revision date, the editor and the edit summary (if given). : However, I still don't understand how one accidentally can remove specific lines on different positions from amidst the contents of a completely different section … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:35, July 5, 2017 (UTC) POC reply Hello. Thanks for reading my strategies, and I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Unfortunately I haven't played DA2 on PC and don't really know how the controls differ, so I assumed the radial wheel was on all platforms but was brought up with a keyboard button rather than the shoulder triggers. I at least know from Origins that it is possible to simply click on doors, or any object mid-battle, with the mouse pointer without need for menus of any kind, but on consoles you do need to bring up that radial wheel, so that's why I mentioned it specifically. Some things do require a specific method depending on platform, but I always try to keep the language neutral. Perhaps you can help in that regard; how would I bring up the PC's equivalent of the "radial menu," the one that has the options for potions, talents, and "Move to Point?" Thanks for the feedback. 21:38, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : Excuse me if I break some rules or customs, but I like to keep one discussion in one place (see my Welcome at the top), so I reply to you here. : Um … there is no radial menu on PC. You take a potion via the quickbar, where you also choose your talents, you move to a point by right-clicking that point – you interact with an object (or subject) like doors per right-click on it. That's it. : The specific example, upon which I came about this topic, reads as follows: :: "Back up slightly, open the radial wheel, select the door again and close it …" : Perhaps "Back up slightly, open the radial wheel, select the door again and close it …" would suffice? : And the D-pad … That's Playstation specific and doesn't even apply to the XBOX, where that command would be "+", on PC (by default) … um, obviously non-existent in DA2 – came only with DAI, where it is TAB. : I'd try to word all this without such specific commands – only giving the purpose of action, not its how-to. Perhaps the controls article is a good reference (exists also for the other games). But – as said – I'd prefer more neutral wording. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 22:29, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : P.S. I've never played on any console. ::I prefer it this way, actually. Most conversations I've had here had to be jumping between talk pages, which does help notify someone they have a reply, but having it on one page is still more convenient. :) ::Thanks for explaining the quickbar. I recognize it from Youtube videos but never figured out how it worked, other than the talents mapped to the keys. I've been meaning to join the master race, but I'm still waiting for benchmarks on AMD's new GPU (the gaming model, not the FE) before I make my decision. Anyway, good point on the Controls articles (but, IIRC d-pad is short for directional pad, which refers to both of the console gamepads, you can cycle through the closest objects by pressing up and down), I'll reframe that line of Pier Pressure. I only happened to point them out in those "early" quest articles because it's knowledge that I...really would've liked in my first playthrough, let's just leave it at that :), so other players could benefit from that knowledge at the exact moment it would be most useful. It's not something I would go out of my way to mention on a later quest, but I agree the specificity either takes up unnecessary space or gets confusing. Let me know if you spot it anywhere else and I'll edit it. Thanks. 00:05, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Puzzlingly paradoxical perusals Why remove the "Inquisition Members" category from Fiona and leave "Venatori" if both are equally spoileriffic and conditional? --Loub (talk) 04:18, July 13, 2017 (UTC) @No respecs reply Hello. It was just an observation on my part, and from that an opinion. The game allows you to purchase one respec amulet (The Tactician's Renewal, can't believe I forgot the name of it when I first wrote that) for the low, low price of 1 coin. Given the way money is valued in Inquisition, 1 chip is meaningless, so buying and using that amulet seems to be encouraged by the devs. So the game "allows" for you to obtain at least one re-spec without handicapping other parts of your path through the game. But "should" you use it is entirely up to you. An example of when this "free" respec is a good idea is with the Mage; you start with Chain Lightning and Flashfire, which is okay. For the prologue, at least (Flashfire inflicts Fear status on Pride Demon, very useful for stopping his overhead lightning slam), but Chain Lightning is terrible with friendly fire enabled (sometimes it actually skips an enemy to jump to an ally, even if the enemy is closer!), and isn't worth burning a point in it for access to Stormbringer. Wall of Fire outclasses Flashfire just about everywhere, and Flashfire can be utterly ignored while still being able to pick up everything else in Inferno. Another example is the Two-Hander, which gets War Cry instead of Challenge; War Cry draws more unwanted attention to yourself while the Guard isn't strong enough to blunt said attention (especially when you're trying to seal a rift...). Every other start has a pretty good default setup, so it's really up to you how to use it. Maybe even use it on Varric, Cassandra, or Solas? Everyone else comes as a blank slate, but even so those three get pretty good use out of their starting abilities and what lies beyond. I can't say the same for Mind Blast on Anders (or mage Hawke). So, the only reason not to find a use for that one amulet, when it's so easily-obtained, is a philosophical or roleplaying/"headcanon" objection to it, or if you find you don't actually need it. I didn't, and I played a Two-Handed human all the way through on Nightmare, probably the worst race + class combo in the game. I wouldn't write any strategy around the amulet, as that would require detailing not only an exact build but dictating when to actually use it, and that would break up the neutrality of the strategy more than spending 1 chip at the game's primary blacksmith and used at the individual player's discretion ever could. Hope that cleared things up. Cheers! 03:33, July 15, 2017 (UTC) --- Hello, sorry about the late reply; there really isn't an MOS for strategies, but I discussed this with HD3 a long time ago. Over the years I've refined my method, and I try to keep to a format of what I call "Preparation - Layout - Strike." Preparation would be a brief synopsis of what to expect in the fight, as well as how certain characters can be used and any unique equipment that would be particularly useful (no random drops, and if I must, vague on stats. Store purchases acceptable if not randomly-generated). Layout references the map area and where key things like choke points and walls to break line-of-sight would be. Strike is the order in which enemies should be eliminated based on P&L, as well as different orders of striking that might work better for certain players if the RNG gods are unkind or something. Ultimately the goal is not to be so extensive with the strategizing that it interrupts the entire Walkthrough section. Thus, the simplest solution is the best and most widely-usable, so I wouldn't do PLS on every encounter of every quest. Sometimes it's as simple as "go back to the choke point and hold position," other times it requires a full page of its own with P, L, and S each getting their own sections. Most of the time it's just a paragraph with a few sentences for each element, and it refers to the biggest fight in the quest. Of course, this is just for DA2, I actually haven't gotten around to strategies for Inquisition, and Origins never really needed them in the first place. As for your asides: #The difficulty trophies stack. Nightmare/Hard were my final trophies, and since PS4 generates a screenshot of the moment in-game that the trophy unlocked, I have a nice slideshow of Corypheus freaking out as the Platinum unlocks. :D #"Headcanon" was a commentary on some players' tendencies to...invest waaaay too much of themselves in the role-play. Like, they're not just playing a character based on them, they are the character, they are literally in Thedas and mapping out and time stamping every action, including when they stopped to take a shit in the exactly seven days it took to march from Haven to Val Royeaux that first time. You know, fanfic writers. So naturally they would obsess over more complex stuff like which spells to unlock and the specific moment in "their" adventure that it came to "them," and/or why it does/doesn't make sense for the Tactician's Renewal to even exist much less be used (or even the Corrupting Runes, which I remind you are based on red fucking lyrium, the thing we're not supposed to use, touch, breath, drink, or go near ever, we've had two games beat us over the head with that rule! Yet hear we are, chilling with Superb Corrupting Runes in our daggers, shoving them into bandits. Why the hell would the Inquisition, which is trying to stop the spread of red lyrium, spread red lyrium? You can probably tell I do this a bit myself. :P As for when the Inquisitor eats or takes a shit, I chalk that up to crap that happens behind the scenes and don't give it much thought). #War Cry - No argument there, that's exactly what I did with her once I had an extra point. I was just saying that it's useless to make it the default ability for a two-hander, that they're better suited to a single target with Challenge than getting the whole mob after them. Instead, they gave the single target taunt to the tank and the tank taunt to the glass cannon. All that did was give me, as an early player in November 2014, the impression that Guard is useless, an impression not broken until 40 hours later. Is that really how the devs want their new concepts to be received? That being said, Challenge does sit in front of a passive that is very useful to Cassandra, so there's value in making peace with it being one of her defaults. #A.I. - Unfortunately if they did that the game would be too easy. But I have everyone's Behavior save Fenris set to Ranged, that not only keeps them from running right into the killing fields, they also tend to kite melee enemies on their own. You can also chain certain tactics together with "Use condition for next tactic," thus they will only use those abilities in very specific circumstances (Fireball target at medium to long range, of a certain rank, at You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 05:16, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :: Been doing pretty good--spending a lot of time putting out fires in the new Discussions, but I think it's calming down. -- 04:33, July 19, 2017 (UTC) ::: Just missed you a little … after certain comments at your own "discussion". ::: The downside of a rollback is the missing edit summary – I will think of that the next time, when there are only a few edits to be undone. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:55, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :::: Ah yeah, those kinds of conversations come with the territory It's more that I've been a little lazy and unmotivated with the wiki even though I've got a few long and tedious projects I want to work on. I'll get to them eventually soon, hopefully lol. -- 23:57, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::: "Come with the territory" was something I had to look up in my dictionary. ::::: Well, after your self-revelation I didn't want to exclude something more sensible than only a lack of motivation – and I feel somehow related to you, now, mentally – a bit, not exactly that drastically. ::::: Perhaps something you know about … I especially missed an answer from you on the topic of the KE spoiler pic by henioo, something I commented on … and – as is stupidly part of my personality – was afraid, that might be because someone else, I'', had barged in. (Yeah, I know, I shouldn't relate all things that happen to my person …) ::::: At least you answered here, which I am happy about, and things seem not to be as bad as I feared. ::::: -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 00:21, July 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::: Lol, there are lots of things I can blame on my illness, but I have to take the blame for my occasional laziness. I do appreciate the concern, truly. :::::: And crap, I completely forgot about that discussion on the new spoiler tag image! I'll address it now, but don't worry at all about "barging in"! Input from other users is always, always, always welcome, even on my talk page. Open dialogue is important, and I take a lot of pride in our community (and sometimes get a little ''too attached ) -- 05:51, July 21, 2017 (UTC) 'the' and proper nouns I'm not going to change the The Siege of Vigil's Keep page because either way is right, but as a note for future reference, articles can be used with some proper nouns. Consider: "The White House is where the president lives." That would sound really awkward if the 'The' was removed. DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:24, September 5, 2017 (UTC) : I know of that. Didn't get a better explanation of what I was doing into mind. For "Vigil's Keep" I thought, it simply sounds/reads better without an article. In most cases I rather add "the" or "a(n)" to articles. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:36, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Summons Guten Tag! I think it's my first time vising your talk page. As per our discussion (and after accumulating a respectable number of screenshots on dwarven-related notes in-game) I started a topic here and your input and help later on will be very much appreciated! 12:19, November 21, 2017 (UTC) : Ebenso einen guten Tag! And welcome here! : I've replied to your topic. : (And I have to admit, I find your new avatar disturbing … ) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:43, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::But it's just a happy egg! 13:16, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::: Sorry for my dullness – is "happy egg" some sort of idiom? Or are you just relating to the shape and expression? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:45, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, I thought you'd get the joke. Solas is popularly known as the "Egg" among DA fans. 14:31, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::Okay we got green light from Kelcat. I know you don't have time in '17 to work on the notes so I just wanted to let you know that I shall standardize the dwarf-related notes. You can check them out if you are not sure about a particular, minor thing during the standardization-process... That is when you find time to work on the notes, there is no hurry. 14:44, November 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Currently I'm only checking in once daily, for patrols and changes to my watchlist. Mayhaps I can invest a little more time, since editing screenshots now has become redundant, which consumed a lot of it. But still I am not playing the game at the moment, so I have only notes until a certain point in my play-through. ::::::First thing I will take care of would be the transformer template. I already noticed that the lack of an intro section places the first heading, "Note text", slightly below the actual top of the page – because it's not part of the infobox. I will try to add this and the other sections. Don't know when, though … ::::::A side effect of being active on several wikis and no "master of one". ::::::And yes, I will check them out – the notes and the category are on my watchlist, so I get notifications about your changes. Please, don't feel offended by my edits if there are any. That's the way I work and nothing personal. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:27, December 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Well, that's intentional. And very minor. Check the location of "Codex text" section in Codex entries. It's in the same height level as the "Note text". 15:24, December 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I also hope to solve the sorting issue when editing that template. The sortkey shouldn't be necessary to have the correct order, though it currently is. ::::::Hm… I found the former formatting with more pretty, but I guess that's something I have to live with if we're unifying the layout … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:44, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Note on Notes Hey CC! Have a happy new year! I am sending you a message to inform you that I completed my work on the notes, all dwarven-related notes received the (established) appropriate style and all of them a unique picture. If you ever want to take up where I left it, just check one of these. Cheers! 18:22, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Hallo, Compleccity I've missed our conversations, too! Vielleicht kann ich noch zurueck-kommen, nicht wahr? For that matter, I've missed playing Dragon Age. I'm going to have to completely reinstall it, I think, and install mods more carefully. Playing the game again will make this community in general a lot more fun. First, of course, I have to fetch myself out from under the covers... Bitter Lily (talk) 00:01, November 23, 2019 (UTC) Discordmania I tried to reach you or your server on Discord--and yes, I have an account there, but I've only used it for an on-line game with friends. I don't know what I did... or what I'm supposed to do... I seem to have joined a "Dragon Age Wiki" on Discord, but I don't have permission to send messages. I also can reach a screen that permits me to add a friend IF I know their Discord tag, which I can't find for you. Help! (Wait, isn't this how we started conversing in the first place?) Bitter Lily (talk) 19:51, November 23, 2019 (UTC) :Request and message sent. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:57, November 23, 2019 (UTC)